Potions, Poisons, and Monsters
by SkoomaSkooma
Summary: Pearl's taken prisoner, forced to swallow a potion, and then observed. Minotaurs, Ogres, Dark Mages oh my! Inter-racial er...monster? affairs. RATED MA for sexy times with monsters.


Dark Mage's Mercy

I felt a cool darkness surrounding my mind and body. I wasn't in any pain, but I was definitely not in a good position. I felt the dampness against my skin and knew I was still in Darkfathom Cave. I could still remember the flash of blue light that damn Dark Mage's staff had cast at me before I blacked out.

I sucked in a deep breath and opened my eyes, ready to take inventory of my situation.

I was bound on the ground against an earthen wall. My hair was hanging in loose waves around my face and I knew that someone had healed my wounds recently. I could still feel the ripples of Magicka flowing over my skin.

"Looky here, she's awake."

I stiffened and turned toward the voices. They were pretty jovial for what was about to happen to them.

"Aw now don't be that way sweetie, there's nothing you can do right now, you might as well just give in."

A shiver ran down my spine at this.

From the darkness I could make out five figures, all men from the shape of them. Suddenly torches flared up against the stone walls and I licked my lips in fear at what I saw. Two Dark Elf Necromancers, a High Elf Dark Mage and a female Nord who looked older than dirt. She cackled and leaned heavily on a staff that I would bet my legs wasn't hers.

"We've taken all your possessions. Good bit of gold you had pretty."

Not knowing what else to say I went the predictable route.

"What do you want from me?"

The High Elf laughed. He seemed to be in charge.

"You are going to help us with our research my lovely. We haven't had a chance to see how it will work on a Breton yet."

My stomach dropped out and I knew this had to do with illegal Magicka. Of course it did, the Mage's Guild wouldn't have sent me here on a vacation.

"Throw her in the pit; I can't wait to see what happens. I hope she makes it longer than the other ones did."

The old Nord woman limped toward me and pinched my nose hard. I automatically opened my mouth to breath but that was a huge mistake. A dark green bottle was tipped into my mouth and I swallowed the acrid liquid before I could stop myself.

My entire body suddenly went warm and limp. I felt my muscles relax and my lions begin to fill with warmth and lust. I was feeling heady, intoxicated, more so than any amount of cheap wine could have made me feel.

With a hard jerk I was pushed up, my wrists freed and then I was unceremoniously tipped forward into a pit. I landed well enough despite the fifteen foot drop and the strange poison working it's way into my blood. Thank god for hours of acrobatics training.

I looked up into the faces of my captors and watched as one of the Necromancers conjured a few Skeletal Guardians to prowl the lip of my entrapment.

With almost feral glee the Mages crouched down and watched me like an insect.

I tried not to show them how I was feeling but it was so hard to distract myself from the way my body was behaving. I was…in heat. I was so horny I thought I would die from it. Without conscience thought my hand was rubbing my core through my breeches and I was panting from the pleasure. I saw the bedroll in the center of the arena and cautiously walked to it.

My knees dropped down onto the soft straw and blankets and I began to work my clit in earnest, sliding my hand inside my breeches this time and moaning as my fingers slipped over and around the sensitive swollen flesh. I was close, so damn close.

Suddenly I heard the metallic clank of a gate being lifted and looked up in enough time to see that not one but two gates were being slowly raised. My vision was fuzzing and I was suddenly confused as to why all I cared of was my own release. Surely there were enemies coming. I needed to get my hands out of my pants and up in front of me to block or hit.

I watched as the figures lazily walked out of their areas and finally I could see what I was faced with through the hazy fog.

A juvenile Ogre ambled around, it's loin cloth strangely tented before it, its meaty hand rubbing his crotch up and down in slow strokes. He was….oh the gods, he was _hard._ He emitted soft grunts as his fingers tried to wrap around the enormous clothed shaft and the material of his loin cloth was raised so much from the mass of his huge cock that his balls could clearly be seen swaying as he walked. As he walked forward a few more paces I saw behind him another Ogre, this one smaller and in the same condition. Oh gods…

To the right of the Ogre was a dazed looking Minotaur, his horns not fully developed but still very prominent. While he looked nothing like the Ogre with his brown skin and furry arms and hoofed legs, he shared one thing in common with him; below his hard six pack and down the trail of tawny hair was the biggest dick I'd ever seen. Where the Ogre had a male's anatomy, the Minotaur was all animal, his cock pushed out from its foreskin, shiny and glistening pink in the dim lighting, its furry hand came up to push and pull at the engorged appendage and I felt myself getting wet at the thought of playing with either of them.

I caught myself and suddenly felt very ashamed at the thoughts that were running through my mind. I should _not_ be thinking these things. I kill these things, I don't fuck them.

I suddenly became aware of my thick juices sliding down my thighs a few seconds later the scent hit me. I could smell myself…and if _I_ could smell myself then…

The Minotaur smelled it first. He raised his head and blew a stream of fogged air through his nostrils, the gold ring moving with the force of it. He leaned forward and ran full speed until he connected with the smaller Ogre. His face ablaze with rage as he grappled with the equally large monster.

The first Ogre I had seen, the larger one seemed to not notice this fighting, but he had noticed me. He picked up his pace and began a stumbling trot toward me. Two steps from me, his hands ripped the loin cloth off his body with a bellow but before he could take those two steps he was thrown to the side by the Minotaur.

The smaller Ogre was dead in the corner, his neck hanging on by a thread and several holes in his chest from the Minotaur's horns which were now dripping with blood.

Throughout all this happening I had not moved an inch from the bedroll. I was frozen and throbbing my body warring with itself.

The Minotaur flipped me over onto my back and began to rip my shirt and leather breeches off. I didn't blush or protest. I wanted what he was giving me.

He fell back on his ass, grabbed my hips and before I could clarify what was happening he turned my back to him and slid the pointed pink tip of his dick into my tight ass. I screamed and he grunted in pleasure not taking his time but pumping away. The pain began to lessen after a moment and I leaned back against the Minotaur's chest as he took me feeling my full breasts bounce each time he impaled me. I looked up to see my captors, the bastards had their dicks out, stroking, and watching with hooded eyes and parted lips. Sick fuckers.

The larger Ogre stood and shook it's head, looking around in confusion before his meaty hand gravitated to his cock of it's own accord. I licked my lips as he ambled toward the Minotaur and myself. The Minotaur seemed to have no issue now that he had what he wanted. He kept pumping and slamming into me. I groaned when the Ogre slid the end of his throbbing cock up and down my slit, trying to enter me while the Minotaur was enthusiastically making it hard for him to get an end in edgewise.

Just when I thought the Ogre was going to give up he popped the head of his dick inside my pussy and I inhaled a harsh breath. It was too big…too much…but before I could process that thought, he shoved the rest inside and my head was thrown back as my body arched off the Minotaur's chest. Dark furry hands clamped around my waist and began forcing me up and down while green damp hands gripped my thighs, keeping them parted. I looked down and watched as my pussy was unnaturally stretched over the green prick inside me. My flesh was not torn or bleeding and it stretched easily, if not a little uncomfortably. I wasn't concerned however at that moment the Ogre mashed a thick finger against my clit and I lost it. I began moaning and wiggling my hips, trying to gain more friction. The Minotaur roared as my orgasm caused my ass to clench around him, I felt myself being filled, cream sliding down around my ass cheeks.

Instead of pulling out of me the Minotaur continued to pump away in my ass, his cum lubricating the tight hole so that his dick was soft for only moments and began to firm up. The Ogre's cock was pulsing and he was beginning to grunt in earnest as his balls slapped against the Minotaur's. I gripped the Ogres arm with one hand and had my other one pressed against the Minotaur's chest for leverage as I my body began to wind up again. A dark brown hand slid from my waist and covered my tits, the rough fingers pressing over my nipples and making them pucker painfully.

I felt something wet and slick hit my cheek and looked up to see one of the Necromancers cumming with a look of bliss on his face, the High Elf was flushed, his eyes glassy and his hand moving so quickly over his white cock that I was sure it was a blur.

I was torn from watching them when the Ogre suddenly began to finger my clit again. I think he realized that it made me tighten up inside. I felt my muscles clamp but not release. I was panting and moaning now and the Ogre was grunting something fierce. It was making wetter hearing him getting into it. I wanted to feel him fill me with cum. I felt so dirty and wanting. In the back of my mind, I heard a voice screaming that the poison they made me swallow was doing this to me but for now, I wanted what they were giving and I wanted as much as I could get before the drug wore off.

The Ogre looked down, watching his huge cock disappear in and out of my cunt and his mouth hung open, his beady eyes almost shut. With a harsh slam he buried himself inside me to the hilt and shuddered, his hips pumping despite being completely inside me. I felt my belly swelling, the cum globbing inside me before bursting out around the Ogre's deflating cock.

The Minotaur was once again over stimulated by the fullness of my cunt and roared a frightening sound as more cum pumped up into my ass. I collapsed back my own orgasm finally coming down around me as I felt the cum slipping out languidly from my overworked pussy and asshole. I felt deliciously filthy and naughty. The Ogre sat down like a toddler who gave up on learning to walk, and promptly began his nap.

The Minotaur's cock relaxed and slid back into its foreskin before he wandered back to the cage he had come from and began eating a pile of wheat that was stacked beside a water trough.

My body was relaxed and I was tired but I felt the drug starting to wear off. I was filthy, my clothes were torn. I was boneless.

"It worked. It fucking worked…"

I raised my head up to look lazily at the Dark Mages above me.

"Bring her up. I want to see for myself."

I felt my body being pulled up and out of the pit, the Skeletal Guardians watching me wearily.

The High Elf grabbed my arm and dragged me to a small section of the cave that was blocked off by a shitty planked board.

He pushed me down on the bed and kneeled over me, his cock at the entrance of my mouth.

"You still feel it don't you pretty? The poison still runs in you now. I want to explain it to you but before I do, suck."

His finger traced around my mouth and slid inside to rub my tongue before he parted my lips and thrust his cock in my mouth. While not as big as the monster cocks I had just had, for a High Elf he was gifted.

"Oh that's right pretty, suck it like that… such a good little Breton slut. Look at that pussy, mmmmhmmm all slicked up from cum. Oh fuck, that's right, flick that tongue again…fuck…_again_."

His eyes rolled up in his head as he fell down on his hands basically fucking my mouth. I flicked my tongue under the head of his cock, poking and prodding the slit for the sweet salty cum that was leaking from it.

"The potion – _Atmis_ – is the secret to mating different species. It relaxes the body, allows a woman's body to take much larger…beings. It's a pheromone…attracting them to you… Oh fuck, so good, I'm going to cum in your mouth you little slut. I'm going to cum right…oh shit, I'm going to cum in your mouth. Suck me harder, faster, fuck my cock looks so good in your mouth."

With a series of grunts and moans he spilled into my mouth. I waited until he was done and pushed the cum out of my mouth, feeling it slide down my jaw, my chin and over my neck.

He stood and dropped his robes back into place before throwing my clothes at me. I put them on and as soon as I was on my feet I felt myself again.

The Mage ran a hand through his hair and looked around but I was faster. My things were sitting on a table only a foot from me. A second was all it took for me to grab my Deadric dagger and slice his belly open. Blood gargled from his mouth as he slid to the ground and I wiped his cum from my face and neck as I cleaned his blood from the blade on my pant legs. I quickly grabbed the rest of my things and snuck down into a crouch before moving out of the door.

Six arrows later I was breathing fresh air outside the cave.

My body was refreshed and my bag a little heavier. I smirked when the small glass bottles clanked around as I hefted my satchel a little more securely. The small journal listing the potions ingredients hung lightly inside my shirt pocket.

Behind me the door to the cave burst open and the Minotaur and Ogre came stumbling out, at a much faster pace now that they weren't being lured by false pheromones. They saw me and instead of perusing me, they both took off in different directions, running full tilt away from the now burning cavern.

Shadowmere whinnied from beneath a large Fern and I hoisted myself up into her saddle before taking off in the direction of Chorrol to inform the guild master there that my job was finally complete. Too bad I'd be telling him the place burned to the ground before I could learn of what the Dark Mages were concocting.


End file.
